


Dance with the Devil

by Sinner_Writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Antis please leave me alone I'm literally just vibing, Humiliation, M/M, Slow Burn, Warlord Techno, basically dream betrays his kingdom in order to protect his family, but like in a sfw manner, king Techno - Freeform, prince dream, warlord au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: "You see, Dream knows that the whispers have merit.  He knows that the scouts haven't reported back at all, and that they've been disappearing for weeks.  Something is happening to them -- interfering with their messages -- and it doesn't take a wise man to figure out what."-----Or in which Techno is a conquering Warlord and Dream is a Prince that's willing to do anything to ensure the safety of his sister and mother.Anything.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Dream/Technoblade
Comments: 34
Kudos: 396





	Dance with the Devil

When the first whispers arrive, it's easy to dismiss them as mere paranoia. After all, how could those conquerors get to their kingdom this fast? Surely their scouts would have reported it.

That's what the King told his people. And they had bought it -- if their King wasn't worried, why should they be? And besides, they possessed such a mighty army that not even the Blood God could hope to defeat them.

But the Prince? The Prince is not such a fool.

You see, Dream  _ knows _ that the whispers have merit. He knows that the scouts haven't reported back at all, and that they've been disappearing for weeks. Something is happening to them -- interfering with their messages -- and it doesn't take a wise man to figure out what.

Dream also knows that when it comes down to it, their army can't hope to hold their own. That in the end, their little royal family would become nothing but a bloody stain on the floor.

At least, they would if they remained passive.

So Dream -- Dream has to make a choice. His own pride, or his family? And while Father may not be the kindest to him, he can at least try to protect his sister and mother. So the Prince plans. He plans, and he prepares, and he slips out in the dead of night to where the pattern of disappearances paint a clear picture of his enemy's location.

As expected, a sword is put to his throat as soon as he gets near.

“Who the hell are you supposed to be,” the soldier snarls, reminiscent of one of Dream’s own personal guards. Though, unlike Sapnap, this one is blond and very clearly young. Hypothetically, he could take this child out in a heartbeat. But no, he needs to negotiate.

“I’ve come to talk to your Emperor,” is his reply, because even though the word leaves a bad taste in his mouth, discreet flattery is usually the best way to get on somebody’s good side.

“Why?” Is the question that follows.

“I have… a proposition.” He doesn’t want to tell a mere soldier what he’s here for, lest the child take judgement into his own hands. The blond’s eyes narrow, but before he can speak, a third party shows up.

“Tommy, what are you-” The man, who is taller than even Dream himself, freezes. His eyes scan slowly over the Prince’s face, and with a sinking heart, he realizes that he’s been recognized.

He should run -- it’s what his instincts are screaming at him to do. But then he’d have a whole army after him, and there would be nobody to even  _ try _ to protect his family. Or his kingdom.

So, the Prince raises his head high, but not challenging, and speaks.

“I seek an audience with the Blood God.”

\---

Dream finds himself being escorted through a rather large series of tents. His suspicions are confirmed -- there’s no way that their men could hope to defend themselves from this horde. And right now, he’s the only person who knows. The only person who can hope to stop it.

That is, if he’s not just killed outright, or kept as a prisoner, or…

No. He has to stay strong, and do his damn best to convince this ruthless Warlord to hear him out. By any means necessary.

Eventually, though, they stop at a tent in the center of the camp. The taller man slips inside. To explain the situation? Probably.

He could still run -- The child would be an easy foe, and he could probably navigate his way back. He’s always been fast, and good at losing people in the woods. Maybe he could warn his people.

But that would just make things worse, and he knows it. So, he stands still, trying his best to ignore the loud pounding of his own heart. It feels like hours when the tall man comes back out, though it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes.

“He’ll see you now,” is the only thing he’s told, and Dream nods. Not forgetting his manners, though, he gives a soft smile.

“Thank you,” is all he says before stepping in.

\---

The Blood God is even more terrifying in person.

Maybe it’s the way he holds himself, or the way he looks upon the other with a mild disinterest -- as if he knows that this man is beneath him. But then again, it could also be the fact that Dream is surrounded by enemies and armed with no more than what was necessary to make it through the woods at night.

Either way, as soon as the man’s eyes are on him, he kneels and lowers his head. It’s a foreign movement to him, but right now, it’s necessary.

“I thought that making you submit would be a bit harder.”

Dream feels his cheeks burn. This is humiliating -- how does anyone do this? He feels bad for his subjects now.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure,  _ your highness? _ ”

It’s a mockery -- Dream knows it is. Under normal circumstances, he would be furious at it. And maybe he should be -- It would certainly be better than the fear and hopelessness he feels now. Still, the Prince manages to keep his voice steady.

“I’ve come to offer you a deal,” he states simply. Keep it vague, let the other ask his own questions. Don’t push too hard, or he’d risk coming off as desperate. And right now, his pride is all he has.

“Oh? And what could you  _ possibly _ hope to offer me?” There’s amusement in the Blood God’s voice. This is funny to him, Dream realizes. To have his enemy on his knees, trying to get something from him. But the Prince has his own bargaining chip.

“Information,” Dream replies carefully. “And my life, in your hands to do with as you please.

"As if I would care for the life of the Prince of some mere land," is the (quite rude) answer. "Still, I suppose that I can entertain the thought for a bit. After all, your knowledge is worth far more than you ever will be. What is it that you want so badly, if not your own safety?”

“My sister’s,” he answers, perhaps a bit too quickly. “And my mother’s. I will tell you everything that you need or want to know about that castle, so long as their safety is guaranteed.”

“An interesting offer.” The Prince can hear the sickening grin in the other man’s voice, can hear the sound of his footsteps as he approaches, and he almost starts crying when the man is directly in front of him. “But can you ask properly?”

He wants him to beg, Dream realizes. He wants the Prince to beg, on his hands and knees, for the safety of the people he cares about.

And though it’s humiliating, Dream knows that his family is worth far more than his pride.

“Please,” he whimpers, not even bothering to hold back his tears. “Please, let them live. I’ll do anything you want, just don’t hurt them.”

“Anything?”

“Anything,” He sobs.

A large hand touches his cheek, wiping away a tear with a surprising amount of gentleness.

“That’s how I like it. Very well, my dear. You’ve earned yourself a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not Shown: Techno freaking the fuck out throughout that entire meeting


End file.
